


Star Wars Extras

by Feclin



Series: Star Wars [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Past Events, Random Shorts, Sex, Slavery, Star Wars: the Clone Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feclin/pseuds/Feclin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of random little things from my star wars thing. Some of the events will be after the story ended. Others will be from before. I'll add in tags as needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This language list will be constantly updated as I make up new and exciting words

Shhkty : White One (Atris)

 

Ghenna : Light Creator (Bastilla)

 

Croata : Dark Lord (Revan)

 

Ywveen : Master of the Force

 

Inje : Force Sensitive

 

Sheezy : Dark Ones (Sith)

 

Juvvu : Light Ones (Jedi)

 

Tvi : Sibling Female (Sister)

 

Ivt : Sibling Male (Brother)

 

Etch Tvw : I love you (Spouse/Family)

 

Etch Tvo : I love you (Friend)

 

Seswa : To die from the pain of losing the one you cherish most

 

Caruo : A close secret between friends

 

Youto : Chief

 

Boju : Best friend

 

Piaqu : Curse Word

 

Tvi’ifa/Ivt’ifa : Sibling guardian (A Yioian Custom where if a younger sibling goes off somewhere dangerous, an older sibling must go with them)

 

Ifa : One who guards


	2. Temara

Mara giggled as she stretched on her bed, Temis was sitting on the floor fiddling with his lightsaber. She looked down at him, he had dark circles under his eyes, and he still had bandages wrapped around his chest from his wound. But he was alive.

“I can feel you staring at me.” he glanced at her before going back to his lightsaber. “Siths blood I’m going to have to take it apart. What is stuck in this?”

Mara smiled. “Your shirt?”

He huffed and glared at her. “Really? Don’t you think that joke is a little too soon?”

She stretched again and sat up. “I think a month is enough time.”

Temis set his lightsaber on her desk and put his hand on her bed. He took a deep breath and stood, grimacing as he did so. “I spent almost two weeks of that in a healing trance.” he sat next to her. 

Mara put her head on his shoulder and relaxed. “You seem to be healing well. And the Temple is doing very well.”

He closed his eyes. “Caspi?”

She smiled. “With Dar in the village. I told them to stay out there until you were nice and healed. I could call them back?”

He shook his head. “No. I like the quiet.” he chuckled. “I used to hate it. I hated the quiet. But now...it’s not so bad with you here. I didn’t realize how much I missed you.”

Mara kissed his cheek and he turned slightly red. “I’ve missed you to. And it’s nice. How quiet it is. It was never quiet with Dar and Mazay.”

Temis looked at her. “Mara...I...I love you.” he bit his lip. “C-can I kiss you?”

Mara smiled and cupped his cheek. “Whenever you want.” she kissed him and hummed when he grabbed her hips, pulling her closer to him. 

Temis carefully lowered Mara on the bed, still kissing her, before he pulled back with a sharp breath. “Kark! I hate this wound.”

She smiled. “It’s okay. We have forever to lay and cuddle.”

He looked at her. “What if I don’t feel like cuddling?” he grinned and kissed her again.

Mara pushed him away slightly so she could speak. “Temis, you aren’t ready for this. You  _ died _ Temis. We don’t have to do this right now.”

Temis sighed and kissed her cheek. “I just  _ miss _ you. I want to  _ touch _ you. I want to  _ feel _ you.” he kissed her neck and she hummed, tilting her head to the side.

He ran his hand up her side and used his other hand to keep himself up as he kissed her neck, adding in soft little bites. Each little bite earned him a soft gasp and a slight arch of her back. 

“T-Temis are you sure? I don’t wan-want you hurt.” she squirmed and gasped when his hand went under her shirt.

“I know my limits. Do you want this?” he pulled back slightly and smiled at her.

She rolled her eyes. “I always want you.” she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down, kissing him.

Temis hissed slightly. “Slow down. We can’t be as quick as our first time.” he sat up slightly. “I’m not wearing a shirt, but I could take off yours?”

Mara giggled and sat up. “Move off.” he wiggled to move next to her and Mara slipped off her shirt. She stood and wiggled out of her pants, she stood naked in front of him for a moment before she raised an eyebrow. “Need help with your pants?”

He slid to the end of the bed and stuck out his tongue. “I can get my own pants off.” he hooked his thumbs on the sides of his pants and wiggled slightly. 

Mara giggled as he hissed in pain. “Need me to kiss away the pain?” 

Temis was about to speak when she dropped to her knees in front of him. His mouth went dry and she smiled, grabbing his pants and tugging on them, pulling them off. She tossed his pants to the side and put her hands on his thighs. 

Temis licked his lips. “You are beautiful.”

She smiled. “I was about to say the same thing.” she pressed herself up and kissed just below his bandages.

Temis sucked in a breath and shook his head. He grabbed her and pulled her up, pushing her down on the bed and kissing her. He ran his hands along her skin and gently touched her breasts. Mara hummed and gasped, arching. She grabbed his hips and Temis gasped when her fingers lightly brushed against his hard erection.

He kissed her and took a deep breath. “Ready?”

Mara smiled. “Are you in any pain?” he shook his head. “Then yes. I’m ready.”

Temis slid inside of her and Mara moaned, arching up and grabbing his shoulders, her nails digging into the skin slightly.

Temis stilled for a moment and kissed her neck. “Etch Tvw. Force I love you Mara.”

Mara wiggled slightly and moaned again. “Etch Tvw Temis.”

Temis took a deep breath before he started to slowly move his hips, barely pulling out of her before he slid back in. Mara moaned and tightened her grip on his shoulders. 

She kissed him and her breathing became quick and sharp breaths between moans and whimpers. Her grip tightened and his thrusts became longer and deeper.

Mara gasped and bit down on his shoulder moaning loudly as she did so. She relaxed slightly and released her grip.

Temis’s thrusts became less steady and he cried out as he pushed himself deeply inside of her stilling. 

Both of them were breathing deeply, and Temis pulled out of her, hissing in pain. “Oh now I feel it.”

Mara breathlessly giggled as he dropped next to her. “Worth it though?” 

He looked at her and smiled. “Wouldn’t change a thing Mara.” he kissed her and put his head on her shoulder. 


	3. Holovids

Temis took a deep breath as he carefully looked through his old logs of Anakin Skywalker. He’d always taken care of this computer, filled with the logs of his hero. He made sure every log was backed up, to keep them from corrupting and would check on them at least once a week.

Luke stepped into the room. “Oh, hey Temis. What...what are you doing?” Luke and his sister had been at the Temple for the last month.

Temis smiled. “I was thinking of watching one of my old Holocrons of your father. It’s been a...difficult day for me and watching him calms me down.” he chuckled. “Which, knowing the way he turned out it really shouldn’t.”

Luke glanced at the computer. “Did you meet him? When he was Darth Vader?”

Temis lowered his eyes. “I don’t...I don’t like to really think about the fact they’re the same person. But, since you’re his son, I can try.” he took a deep breath. “Yes I met him, he’s the one that captured and tortured me in the name of the Empire.” he sighed. “He knew it was me the whole damn time to.”

Luke flinched he went to say something but Temis continued. “After I escaped he came back here, to this planet. To give me my lightsaber. I broke through his mental shield and found out who he was. He could have taken me back but he didn’t. He could have left me without a weapon, but he didn’t.”

Luke slowly nodded. “What...what made him your hero?”

Temis paused. “I’ve never really thought about that before. He was the first Jedi that I ever met. And while the adults were talking he showed me around the Temple. He didn’t leave when the others did. He told me stories of a world I never I thought I would see.” he traced his finger along the computer panel.

Leia walked into the room. “Luke I was looking for you.”

Luke glanced at her. “We were just talking about Anakin Skywalker.”

She hesitated before she looked at Temis. “Did he ever tell you who our mother was? Or even mention us at all?”

Temis chuckled. “Of course! I have holovids of Padme Amidala as well. I remember when he told me she was having a child. They didn’t know it was twins.” he smiled. “I have that on holovid to, because I’d been in the middle of a log when he told me.”

Leia blinked. “Padme...we...we never knew her name.”

Temis lowered his eyes. “I...I have a few logs of both of them I could show you.”

Luke nodded. “I want to see.”

Leia took a deep breath. “Please.”

Temis quickly started to go through the logs. He bit his lip and hesitated before he clicked on one of them and stepped back.

Anakin Skywalker appeared in holo form. He was smiling. “I think I got it working.”

A woman appeared. “How can you tell? This stuff is so old.” she chuckled. “I don’t think you did what you wanted Ani.”

He looked at her. “What do you mean? I got into the logs. This should be how to access the security system.”

A giggle and a very young Temis peeked out from behind the woman. “Padme is right. The security council is across from my room.”

Anakin stared at him. “Then what did I do?”

Temis shrugged and giggled again. Padme lifted him into her arms. “How about we leave the Jedi Knight to figure this out himself?”

Anakin huffed. “Hey, this is harder than it looks. I’d like to see you do better.”

She reached over and tapped something on the panel. “You’re recording a log.” she laughed and walked off.

Anakin rolled his eyes, but smiled. “I love her so much.”

“I love you to Ani!”

Anakin quickly hit a few buttons and the log turned off.

Luke swallowed and Leia closed her eyes. “They seem so...happy. What went wrong?”

Temis shrugged. “I really have no idea. I only know their marriage was a secret. Jedi aren’t allowed to marry. Unless it’s exstream circumstances. They didn’t have permission to marry. I know...I know your mother is dead, but that’s it.”

Leia stepped closer to him. “How many logs do you have?”

Temis shrugged. “A couple hundred. Most of them are short little things like that. But I have stories that Master Skywalker told me. Like how he and Padme met. He was eight on Tattooine. She was thirteen and already the Queen of Naboo.” he laughed. “Master Obi-Wan was still an apprentice when he met Anakin.”

Luke jumped. “You knew Obi-Wan Konbi?”

Temis nodded. “I have a few logs with him on them as well. Just ask, and I can show you them. I...I would just give you access, but these...these...I need the logs and I don’t really trust anyone with them.”

Leia nodded. “We understand. I think we need some time to think all this new information over anyway. Luke?” 

Luke nodded. “Yeah.” he grabbed Leia’s arm and they walked from the room.

Temis looked at the logs. “I think I want to watch that one over again.” he replayed it.


	4. Holovids Part Two

Temis sat, staring at his control panel. Luke came into the room after a moment with Leia behind him. Luke smiled. “Hey Temis, are we interrupting anything?” they hadn’t asked to watch any holovids or been asked to watch any, since the first one.

Temis hummed. “I was getting ready to watch a holovid. You’re welcome to join me.”

Leia stepped closer. “Which one are you planning on watching?”

Temis was silent for a moment. “The one where he told me about the two of you. Or...technically. Since they didn’t know it was twins.”

Luke smiled. “We’d love to watch.” he sat down next to Temis, Leia sitting next to him. “If you don’t mind.”

Temis shrugged. “I was actually going to have Caspi go find you and see if you wanted to watch it with me.” he smiled and reached over, hitting a button.

A young Temis appeared. He was sitting down, yawing as he read a datapad. “Am I still taking notes?” he mumbled, rubbing at his eyes.

Anakin appeared, he was grinning. “Temis. There you are. I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” he dropped next to him.

Temis yawned again. “When did you get here?” his eyes widened. “Wait what day is it? I have a test coming up.”

Anakin chuckled. “Relax. I came a few days early. I wanted to talk to you about something. But you have to keep it a secret.”

Temis nodded. “Of course. It will be our Caruo.” he smiled. “I’ve always wanted a Caruo. Or even a friend.”

Anakin smiled. “I will  _ always _ be your friend.” he moved closer and pulled him into his lap. “Do you remember Padme?”

Temis rolled his eyes. “Of course I do! She was always really nice to me. I miss her. And I like seeing the two of you together.”

Anakin smiled and messed up Temis’s hair slightly. “Well she just told me some news. It’s the best news. I…” he grinned. “I’m going to be a  _ father _ Temis.” he sounded so happy, looked so young.

Temis gasped. He started speaking rapidly in his own tongue. His hands were moving wildly. Anakin smiled through it all before he finally shook his head. “It’s too early to tell.”

Temis stopped. “Which do you want?”

Anakin shook his head. “I do not care, as long as they grow up happy and healthy.” he sighed. “I bet they’re a Jedi. Only smarter than me. Like their mother.”

Temis looked up at him. “Can they train here? And you and Padme come visit more?”

Anakin looked at him. “Yeah, of course. I want my kid to know their Uncle Temis.”

Temis squealed. “Uncle? But I’m not your brother.” he giggled and hugged Anakin. “I’m happy for you. I am happy to see you not as conflicted. Your vibrations were getting sharper.”

Anakin was silent for a moment. “I just want to do everything to protect them. I couldn’t protect my mother. I won’t fail with Padme.”

Temis pulled back. “Do you hear the whispers?” he asked suddenly. “The quiet ones of strength and freedom?”

Anakin looked away. “They keep getting louder. Do you hear them?”

Temis nodded. “Always have. But Anakin...you have to ignore them. They aren’t nice. All they tell are lies. Their strength is a-”

Anakin pushed him out of his lap. Temis yelped in pain and Anakin quickly grabbed him again. “Oh Force I’m sorry Temis.” he hugged him close. “I’m sorry.”

Temis hummed and leaned into him. “It’s okay. I fell.” he blinked suddenly. “Oh no, I’ve been recording this. Let me turn it off, then you can tell me more.” Temis stood and reached to turn it off, he gave a worried smile before hitting the button.

Leia looked at Temis. “You knew he could hear the Sith Holocrons.”

Temis lowered his eyes. “I was a kid. I didn’t understand. I was worried about  _ him _ not what he could do. I didn’t understand or even know that Jedi could become Sith. To me, the Juvvu were everything good in the world. They could do nothing wrong.”

Luke sighed. “He looked so happy. Things would have been so different if…” he trailed off.

Temis nodded. “Very different. You would have been raised and trained together by your parents. I never would have turned. I never would have met Mara. She never would have become a Grey Jedi. The Emperor would have died a very long time ago.”

Leia narrowed her eyes slightly. “How do you know you wouldn’t have turned?”

He chuckled. “I became Croata because I was alone. The Jedi were gone, and I had  _ no one _ . Not even my birth family. Everyone left.” his smile disappeared. “I kept waiting...for your father. I kept wondering what was taking him. If something had gone wrong with the war. I wondered about Padme, and you. I had hoped he would bring you here to be born.”

Leia sighed. “I have things to do.” she stood.

Temis looked back at her. “Do you hate me because I used to be a Sith or because I knew you father?” she froze. “Because I am trying.”

She shook her head and left. Luke looked at Temis. “I’ll talk to her. Thank you for this, for keeping these. I know it must be hard for you.”

Temis looked at his hands. “I just wish he were still alive. I know everyone has  _ so _ many questions.”

Luke put a hand on his shoulder. “Could we watch it again?” he noticed Temis seemed to leave them on repeat.

Temis smiled. “Thank you.” he turned it back on.


	5. Padme

Temis hated when Mara made him go to Coruscant. She had to stay with the kids she said, someone needed to represent the Grey Jedi she said. He rolled his eyes as he walked. Him, a Grey Jedi? That was a joke. It had only been a year since the Jedi came back, which meant it had only been three years since he…

He stopped walking and his eyes went wide. The Temple. He always avoided it, he didn’t think he deserved to be near it. But...he hadn’t been watching where he was walking. He’d expected the Force to guide him to the meeting.

He doubted he would be missed, especially if he said he was following the Force. He took a deep breath and made his way inside of the Temple.

It was in the process of being cleaned up. The statues had been moved so they could be fixed, and the rubble was cleared away. He looked around at the beautiful room and headed for the back, there was still a large amount of rubble blocking the back of the room.

He walked over to the rubble and jumped up, higher than any normal person could jump. His bare feet landed lightly on the highest rock and he looked down. There was a small gap in the rocks, and he could see a path under it.

Something was pulling him down that path. He wiggled through the rocks and yelped slightly as he fell. He groaned in pain as he stood, rubbing his side. “That’s going to hurt in the morning.” He looked around.

This hall looked fairly untouched, aside from the large rubble wall behind him. He shook out his hands and continued walking forward. He couldn’t go back anyway, there was nothing for him to grab to get back through that hole.

The path led to a large empty room, with statues every few feet. There was some stairs in the back, with a very large statue at the top of them. His steps echoed as he walked forward.

“Still going into places you don’t belong?” Temis turned quickly and stopped breathing.

“Anakin?” Behind him, stood Anakin Skywalker. He stumbled back a few steps. “Master Skywalker...but you…”

Anakin smirked. “Go ahead, look around. This place was already tainted, so you being here won’t change anything.”

Temis flinched back. “Anakin…” he shook his head. “No. You’re not real.” He turned away from him.

“Still weak.” His voice was changing. “I’ll never understand how the Emperor thought you were a threat.” It was Vader now. He heard the hiss of a lightsaber.

Temis shook his head. “This is just a vision. You’re dead.” He continued walking.

“Still running and hidding? Isn’t that what lost you Mara?” Vader taunted.

Temis froze. He turned back and glared at him. “I lost Mara because of my pride. I lost Mara because I gave into my anger. I won’t lose her again.” He stared at the vision for a moment longer and watched as it faded.

He shivered. “I’m glad my Temple doesn’t do this stuff.” He turned and continued walking. He made it to the steps and noticed another doorway.

He walked through and found himself in a very long, empty hall. It was rather small, and he felt like it should have had doorways. But...this was a Jedi Temple, maybe this was a lesson in patience.

Temis hummed as he walked down the hall. The first scream came from behind him. “Mara.” her name came out with a panicked breath as he turned and ran. He couldn't see the door. Why couldn’t he see the door? He hadn’t walked that far from it. 

Another scream, this one from the opposite direction. He skid to a stop and turned, his feet slipping slightly under him. Where were the doors? How was he-

Another scream, this one from a very, very young child that was much too young to know that much fear. “TERIS!” Mara screamed again, coming from the opposite direction of his daughters scream.

He stood, frozen in the center of the hall, his breathing was quick. “Mara...Teris…” he was shaking. He grabbed his hair and sank to his knees. “None of this is real. None of this is real. They  _ can’t _ be here. They’re still on Yion.” he sobbed.

After a while, the screaming stopped. He blinked and looked up. There was a door, just slightly down the hall to his left. Wiping at his eyes he stood and headed to the door.

The library was destroyed. All the holocrons gone. He wondered how the hall had survived with this much damage to this room. Though, he figured the Emperor would want this destroyed. He walked over to one of the shelves and gently put his hand on it. He sighed and closed his eyes. “To much is lost during wars.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” He turned quickly and paused when he noticed the man behind him, the form was slightly translucent, and he could feel the Force strongly in the room.

“You...you look familiar.” Temis had a feeling this wasn’t a vision.

The man smiled. “I’m surprised you remember me, I haven’t seen you since you were four. And only for a few weeks.”

Temis’s eyes widened. “Master Kenobi.” He glanced around. “Luke Skywalker said you died. But...he did mention the ghost thing.”

Master Kenobi smiled and waved his hand. “Come sit with me. There is a table still intact around the corner.”

Temis followed him. He sat down and rubbed his side, it was starting to hurt. “Anyway out aside from how I got in?” He asked suddenly.

Master Kenobi smiled. “There is a tunnel that will lead you out. I shall show you after we finish speaking.”

Temis shifted nervously. “You’ve heard, haven’t you? That I went Sith.” he sighed. “I’m not going back, if that’s what you’re here for. Even if I wanted to, Mara wouldn’t let me. ‘Sides, after what happened to Anakin…”

Master Kenobi flinched. “I see you heard.”

Temis chuckled. “Didn’t just hear.” He lifted his sleeves and showed Master Kenobi his scars. “Kept me for a year. I didn’t give up though. I couldn’t lead them back to my people. I wouldn’t.”

Master Kenobi nodded. “I am glad that you and Mara are close. I have been watching, and am very glad you chose her over the Dark Side.”

Temis bit his lip. “Master Kenobi...I...I asked Vader what happened to Padme, and he told me not to say her name. What...what happened to her?”

Master Kenobi was silent for a moment. “Anakin turned to the Dark Side, while Padme was pregnant with his twins. She tried to stop him...to tell him to come home. He noticed I was with her and thought she had led him into a trap. He choked her, inducing an early labor. I told her he was lost...and she was so heartbroken it killed her.”

Temis closed his eyes. “Seswa, to die from the pain of losing the one you cherish most.” He put a hand over his chest. “The me...the me that gave into the Dark Side wanted to either kill Mara or turn her. I...I tried to kill myself to stop it. To keep her safe. I...Anakin loved her.” He felt like crying. “He...He was my hero and Padme was so nice to me.”

Temis started sobbing. “Why? Why did he do it? What made him leave her?” He grabbed his hair. “What made him leave her and forget about me?”

There was no answer. He looked up and noticed he was alone. He could see light coming from behind one of the shelves. Tears filled his eyes again and he continued to sob. “Why does everyone leave?”


	6. Dar

Dar stretched out, hissing slightly as his sore muscles stretched. It had been a week since he woke up to Mara’s scream of pain. Temis was in a healing trace, the Yioians were doubtful he would survive, but Mara ignored them all.

He looked at the Miraluka sitting a few feet away. Dar and him hadn’t really spoken much, he seemed shy. But Dar knew he owed him his life. “Hey kid.” the Miraluka jumped. “I just wanted to say thank you, for saving my life.”

The Miraluka shrugged. “I wasn’t just going to let you die. I...I didn’t know what to do. You should be thanking the Yioians.”

Dar smiled. “If you hadn’t gotten them for me, I never would have made it.” he moved closer and nudged him. “Names Dar, in case you didn’t know.”

He got a small smile. “Caspi.” he whispered. “I really didn’t do much.”

Dar chuckled. “Whatever you want to think.” he stretched again. “So ah...how did you get here?”

Caspi shifted his weight. “I was a slave. Master Croatia saw me and took me, saying I deserved better.”

Dar smiled. “You do.” Caspi froze. “I was a slave when I was your age. My best friend...practically my brother, he sacrificed himself so I could get away. I became a smuggler, smuggling slaves to freedom, to look for him.”

Caspi stared at him. “You...you were a slave?”

Dar nodded. “Yeah. I was training to be a Jedi on the Miraluka homeworld when Luden decided he wanted to explore the world. So I stole us a ship and we left the see the world.”

Caspi was silent. He shook slightly. “Luden?”

Dar nodded. “Yeah, we grew up together.” he shrugged. “Might have loved him more than a brother, but we were young. Old Naroo was the best friend I’d ever had.”

Caspi stood suddenly and shook his head. “Luden  _ Naroo _ ?”

Dar was starting to think something was wrong. “Did...did you know him?”

Caspi laughed. “Did I...Did I  _ know him _ ?” he bit his lip. “He...he…” he shook his head. “I’m Caspi Naroo. Luden was my father.”

Dar stopped breathing. “Your father?”

Caspi nodded. “I remember him some...and my mother spoke of him often.”

Dar stood. “What happened to him?”

Caspi rubbed his arm. “He died. I don’t remember it. But mother said he died protecting some other slaves. She said he used the Force against them, and they killed him.”

Dar dropped. Tears filled his eyes. “D-dead?” his best friend was dead. “I...I spent  _ years _ searching for him and he’s...dead.” he looked at Caspi. “And he had a son.”

Caspi shifted his weight. “He never said your name.” Dar flinched. “He would talk about you all the time. But he never said your name.” Dar’s eyes widened. “Mom said he loved you.”

Dar tried to laugh, but it came out a sob. “Could I...do you think you could tell what you remember? I’ll tell you anything you want. I just...I can’t believe he’s dead.”

Caspi sat next to him. “He was glad you got away.”

Dar smiled. “I just wish I could have taken him with me.”


	7. Slaves

“Do you ever think that our parents might be looking for us?” a boy glanced over at his friend as he picked up a box. His friend wore the same gray clothes that he did, but had bandages over his eyes. He looked tired, his silver hair looked dirty and matted.

“I’m sure they are Naroo. It's not like we had permission to leave. I’m sure your parents are going nuts.” he smiled. “It's only been a year, they’ll find us.”

His friend sighed. “Dar, we have more of a chance of escape than we do of being found. We’re on some rock on the Outer Rim.”

Dar shrugged. “So? We’ll be fine Naroo. I’ll watch out for you.”

Naroo laughed. “You’ll watch out for me? I’m blind and I could probably see trouble before you do.”

Dar smiled and was about to say something when he hissed and arched his back. A man stood behind them, whip in hand. “Get back to work.” he growled. “No talking.”

Dar grabbed the box he’d set down and headed for the ship. Naroo followed close behind him. “I hate them.” Naroo hissed.

Dar sighed. “Yeah, me too. But just...be careful when you say that. I don’t want you getting hit to, just, let me take the lashings, okay?”

Naroo lightly grasped his arm. “I know it hurts you.” he whispered. “I might not be able to see it, but I can feel it. Please let me take the lashings just once. I can handle it.”

Dar shook his head. “No, never. It’s bad enough that we’re both so damn Force sensitive we feel all the pain here. I won’t let you go through physical pain to. I can handle it.”

Naroo sighed. “We should have stayed and continued our training. I wonder what the other Padawans are doing right now.”

Dar set the box down and headed back to the pile. There were ten of them, each grabbing boxes and moving them into the ship. Dar wasn’t sure what was in the boxes, but he didn’t want to know either. He was fine with living in this hell, because as long as he stayed in one place, he could be found.

“Let’s see, our group would be sixteen around now, so they're probably all still focused on their personalized training.” Dar had loved training to be a Jedi, he’d wanted to be a Jedi Knight. But his friend had wanted to leave the planet. He hated training, so Dar had dropped everything and left with him.

“I’m sorry I got you into this.” Naroo whispered suddenly.

Dar stopped and stared at his best friend since childhood. “Luden, listen to me. It was  _ my _ choice to run away with you. It was  _ my _ choice to steal that ship and fly us off the planet. I regret nothing. Now shut up and grab a box, I’ll lead you.”

Luden grabbed a box. “Don’t call me by my first name.” he mumbled. “And you know I can see a little.” he turned and ran into a pile of boxes, cursing as he hit his head.

Dar laughed and grabbed his stomach. “Oh Force.” he laughed harder.

A few of the other slaves glanced at them, and some of them looked very nervous. Luden turned quickly and smacked Dar’s arm. “Shut up.” he was smiling though. 

Luden gasped and hit his lip as a whip lashed out and hit his back. Dar quickly grabbed him and pushed him behind him, the whip hit his arm and he ground his teeth to keep from crying out. “I told you no talking.” the man brought the whip down again and again.

Dar flinched back and shielding his face, but otherwise didn’t move. He’d learned awhile ago they didn’t care who they hit, as long as they got to hit someone.

The man left after a few minutes and Luden grabbed Dar. “Are you alright?” he could feel something wet on his hands. “Are you bleeding?”

Dar’s arms were all cut up, he quickly stepped away from his best friend. “Nah, I’m fine. Let’s get back to work.” he grabbed a box and nudged his friend. “Come on.” he would have to have another slave look at his wounds, he didn’t want Naroo worrying about him.


	8. Ahsoka

Temis squealed when he noticed the ship heading towards the landing pad, he stumbled down the stairs, tripping over his feet. He stopped at the edge of the jungle and squealed again, running back to the Temple.

Master Ibis chuckled from where he stood at the top of the stairs. “Youngling be calm, do not hurt yourself.”

Temis bounced on the balls of his feet. “That’s Anakin’s ship.”

Master Ibis jumped slightly at the sound of his younglings voice. He could go months without hearing it, though Temis always spoke when Anakin was around. “Would you like me to escort you to the landing pad?”

Temis hesitated before he nodded. He held out his hand, slowly, keeping his head down. Master Ibis could feel the conflict and confusion inside of him.

He took his hand. “Just for today.” he felt Temis’s happiness and decided maybe holding hands wasn’t that bad. Temis was young after all.

They went through the jungle quickly, with Temis bouncing and tugging at his hand. He was getting more excited every second.

He stopped when they reached the landing pad. Anakin’s ship had landed, but he hadn’t gotten out yet. Temis let go of his hand and got as close to the pad as he could. He was bouncing. “I wonder what stories he’s brought this time. Oh I hope he brought R2 I’ve missed him  _ so _ much. So you think he’s bought those supplies you asked for?”

The ramp lowered, stopping Temis’s constant stream of questions. He squealed and started to run up it when he stopped very suddenly. Master Ibis was slightly alarmed at how still he had gone.

Before he could say anything Temis turned around and ran back to him, grabbing his leg he hid behind the Jedi Master. He was frightened.

Master Ibis put a hand on his lightsaber and faced the ship. Anakin came out, he was helping a young padawan walked down the ramp. He smiled. “Master Ibis, I’m glad you met us here. My padawan needs medical attention.”

Temis back up a few steps so he was hidden in the jungle. Master Ibis walked over to Anakin. “The last we spoke you did not have a padawan.”

Anakin grinned. “She was dropped on me. Ahsoka, meet Jedi Master Ibis. He runs the Temple here.”

Temis huffed and narrowed his eyes. He marched out of the jungle. He crossed his arms. “Master Yoda forbid you from telling anyone about this Temple.”

Anakin smiled. “Temis, I’m sorry I didn’t have anywhere else to take her. However, I brought you two surprises, to make up for it.”

Ahsoka tilted her head. “Master? Who is this?”

Anakin nodded to Temis. “This is Temis, he’s a native of this planet and the first of his people to enter Jedi training in over four thousand years. He and Master Ibis are the only ones here at the moment.”

Temis scowled and huffed. He wasn’t sure if  _ anything _ was going to make up for Anakin bringing someone with him. His head perked up when he heard a whirling and R2 came down the ramp. He gave a small smile, but tried to keep up being upset.

R2 beeped at him and bumped into him. He giggled when he was nearly knocked over and shoved lightly at the droid. “I missed you to.”

Obi Wan stepped out of the ship. “Anakin have you-” he stopped and smiled. “Master Ibis, it has been to long.”

Master Ibis smiled. “Obi Wan my old friend.” he walked over to him and shook his hand.

Ahsoka jumped when Temis was suddenly in front of her. He tugged on Anakin’s hand before he glanced back at the jungle. He looked nervous, and shuffled on his feet, digging his toes into the ground.

Anakin chuckled. “Alright, alright. I get it. Come on Snips, let’s follow Temis.” he raised his voice. “Temis is going to lead us back to the Temple.”

Obi Wan nodded while Master Ibis flushed slightly. “Alright Anakin, but no more trouble. You have Temis with you now, and he’s much too young for one of your adventures.”

Anakin laughed. “Me, trouble?” he had Ahsoka put an arm around him and he helpd her walk.

Temis kept close, glancing around every few seconds. Ahsoka glanced at her master. “Master...he seems a little...young to be a guide.”

Temis rolled his eyes and Anakin laughed. “He knows this jungle better than us, also, just because Temis is a youngling, does not mean you should underestimate him. He is very powerful in the Force. His people are naturally Force sensitive.”

Temis grinned. Anakin looked at him. “Still not talking to strangers?”

Temis huffed. “You promised you wouldn’t bring anyone here. What if she tells the…” he wrinkled his nose. “The Sep...Sepra...Separatists,” he sounded the word out slowly, “where we are? My people don’t want to be in this war.”

Ahsoka looked at Anakin. “This is a neutral planet?”

Anakin made a face. “Technically. You see the Yioians have no love for the Republic, however they worship Jedi. We used to have a Temple here, however it was abandoned during a war with the Mandalorians many years ago.”

Ahsoka shook her head. “But why did the Jedi have a Temple  _ here _ ?”

Temis stopped walking suddenly and gasped when she noticed the Temple. “Because my people cannot leave the planet until we come of age. And we wanted to be Jedi.” he looked at her. “The Jedi are our hero’s, we were slaves and they freed us. We owe them our lives, and the future lives of every Yioian.”

Anakin looked slightly uncomfortable. “I don’t know if we need that much.”

Temis shifted his weight. “I heard Master Ibis talking about the war. He said you need more troops. My mother said we could send some of our people. We know how to fight, and they wouldn’t expect us.”

Anakin shook his head, they were inside of the Temple and Ahsoka relaxed when he set her on a medbay bed. “No Temis. You’re people need to stay here and protect the Temple. You’re people need to be become Jedi once again.”

Ahsoka smiled at Temis. “Are you excited to be trained as a Jedi?”

Temis shrugged, and didn’t answer her. Anakin looked at him from where he was looking for supplies. “She’s my padawan Temis, she’s saved my life a few times. You should as her about the first mission we went on together.” he gave a pointed look to Ahsoka.

She smiled. “Ah, yes. We had to disable an energy shield and Anakin had the bright idea of hiding under a box to get past the droids.”

Temis was watching her, standing closer to Anakin than she thought was necessary. She wasn’t that scary. She continued. “We crawled under this box for what felt like hours.”

Anakin snorted. “It was only a few minutes.”

She noticed Temis smile slightly. “Finally, I couldn’t take it anymore, and asked him if I could stand up. We stood, and ran right into a Droideka.”

Temis gasped and his eyes went wide. He looked between the two of them quickly, and she felt like he was making sure they weren’t hurt.

Anakin chuckled. “Took it out pretty quickly, but I had to repeat my orders to her twice to get her to listen.”

Temis frowned. “A Padawan is to listen to their Master. To question them is to question the Jedi. Your Master knows more than you, and you should respect that they can see what you can not.”

Ahsoka tilted her head. “ _ How _ old are you?”

He flushed. “Five.” he stepped closer to Anakin, following behind him when he brought the supplies to Ahsoka.

Anakin nodded to her and she nodded. “After that, we reached the shield generator. And I made a run for it, but they’d buried droids in the ground, and one of them popped up when I got near it.” she smiled. “I fought it off, but it fell and woke up several others, all of which went for my Master.”

Temis gasped and looked at Anakin again, looking him over. He looked back at Ahsoka when she started talking again. “I set the charges to blow up the generator and noticed Master Skywalker was surrounded. There was a wall behind him, with this hole in it, so I shouted for him to stay still and I brought down the wall.”

Temis squealed and grabbed Anakin. Anakin chuckled. “I was alright, fit right in the hole. All the droids were crushed though.” 

Temis looked at Ahsoka. “So you...you saved him?” she nodded. “Good, because someone needs to look out for him.” he shifted his weight. “Would...could you…” he paused and suddenly made a frustrated sound.

Anakin put a hand on his shoulder. “Relax, take a deep breath. The words will come.”

Temis nodded and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and Ahsoka could suddenly feel him. He was frustrated, and slightly nervous. A vision of a holo log appeared in her mind, then her telling the story. “You...you want me to record the story for you?”

Temis nodded. She smiled. “I’d love to. I have to heal up first. I was hurt.”

Anakin nodded. “She’ll be staying a few days, can you watch out for her Temis? I’m trusting you to take care of her.”

Temis grinned. He nodded quickly and ran from the room. Anakin chuckled. “Probably going to go get you a room.”

Ahsoka stared at the door. “Master...why aren’t there any other Jedi here? Isn’t it bad for a youngling to be so isolated?”

Anakin sighed. “I tried to talk to the Jedi Council about it. But they want to keep the Yioian’s out of the war. To protect the Temple. They keep saying how they’ll send more younglings and masters once it's safe.”

Ahsoka sighed. “He seems lonely.”

Anakin nodded. “He is. The other kids don’t talk to him because he’s going to be a Jedi, and he barely spoke before we came. Master Ibis said he only really ever talks to me.”

Ahsoka nodded. “I’ll have to become his friend then. Can’t imagine how boring his life is with only you.”

Temis ran back in and stopped, he was dripping wet and grinning. “It started raining and Master Obi Wan tripped and brought Master Ibis down with him. They spent  _ five minutes _ trying to stand up.” he giggled.

Anakin started laughing.


End file.
